This invention relates to apparatus for printing video signal information using ink drops, and more particularly, to an ink drop writing apparatus which is suitable for use in cases where the position of the writing medium varies in the deflecting direction of the charged ink drops.
It is already known to write on the crown cap of a bottle, etc., by means of an ink drop writing apparatus. In general, in the case of writing by use of an ink drop writing apparatus on the side surfaces of the crown caps of bottles as they are successively transported by a conveyor, the crown caps of the respective bottles may differ in their positional distance above the conveyor on account of the difference in the height of the various bottles, because of fluctuations in the height of the transport surface of the conveyor, etc. This inability to provide the writing medium at a precise location for each bottle leads to the disadvantage that the writing misses the smooth part of the side surface of the crown cap or misses the cap altogether in extreme cases.